Wreaking Havoc
by hpbrat2
Summary: Harry was adopted as a child by Gibbs. While on leave, he decides to check out his birth inheritance. Interesting things come up and he is bound and determined to change them. More a focus on HP than NCIS. I own nothing recognizable, only the idea.


A tall, 21-year-old man entered the dingy pub confidently in US Marine fatigues, his pack filled and tossed over his shoulder. His black hair was buzzed short; with his strong jaw, high cheekbones, and tan skin, he radiated strength and confidence. He moved his sunglasses to his head and grinned at the girl working behind the counter, flashing perfectly straight pearly whites. "Hey, beautiful, I was wondering if you could help me out?" he drawled in an American accent, rarely heard at this London pub.

She blushed under his attention. "What do you need," she glanced at the name on the front of his jacket, "Gibbs?"

"I haven't been in town for a while, but I have some business I need to take care of in the Alley, care to show me how to get in?" He winked. "And call me JP."

Her blush deepened. "Right this way, JP," she led him through the back of the pub and into a dingy back alley. "It's the third up and second over from the trash can. Just tap it with your wand, like this." She tapped it with her wand. "There you go. Will you be back in soon?"

"It's a definite possibility." He kissed her cheek. "Thanks, babe," He head into the street, knocking his shades back over his eyes.

Diagon Alley really was an amazing place, even with the terror going on with Voldemort. He ambled down the street, just taking in all the splendor. Magic alleys were some of the most fascinating places. JP had grown up mostly Muggle, except for school, but he preferred it that way: simple, yet complex. He had followed his adoptive father's footsteps into the Marines, and truly loved every minute of it. He was on leave from his third tour of duty for two weeks, and decided to visit his birth parents home and figure everything out. Up until he was 15, he had no idea how they had died, nor anything else. He was told to go to Gringotts in Diagon Alley to find the answers, so here he was.

He entered the huge, white, marble building at the end of the street, pushing his sunglasses back up as he went. He walked to the counter, barely caring about the shocked looks he was getting form nearly everyone for various reasons. "Hey, I need to speak with someone about my account if I can."

""Name?" The goblin asked bored.

"JP Gibbs...uh, well, I was born Harry James Potter, which I think is what you mean," he was silently confused as to why everyone in hearing range gasped and stared at him.

The goblin's eyes narrowed, clearly having heard that claim before. "I need three drops of blood to prove it," he said pushing a piece of parchment forward.

JP pulled a knife out of his boot and pricked his thumb letting the required drops fall; he sheathed it and whispered a spell to close the cut before sucking off the excess blood. "Am I me?" he asked jokingly as writing spilled across in his blood.

"Right this way, Mr. Gibbs, we have much to discuss with you," the goblin led him down a back hall.

"Can I ask your name?" JP asked curiously. His dad always said that he was too curious for his own good, though it came in handy quite often.

"Lockjaw," he was answered shortly.

"Lockjaw," JP tried it out. "I like it," he grinned.

"This is Director Ragnok's office. He and Griphook, your account manager will be speaking with you," he knocked twice and opened the door. "Director Ragnok, Harry Potter."

"Thank you, Lockjaw," JP said easily. "I appreciate your help." He entered and sat where told. "Director Ragnok, thank you for meeting with me."

"Mr. Potter, I have been trying to reach you for four years," he sounded extremely annoyed at the length of time it took the wizard to respond.

"I'm sorry, sir, I have been...well, everywhere I guess. I go by JP Gibbs now though, you can call me JP, everyone does. What exactly, did you need me for?"

"I assume you know of Albus Dumbledore?"

"Barely. Defeated Grindewald, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief of the Wizengamot or something like that. Tons of awards, leader of the light and what not."

"Yes, well, when your parents were killed, he placed you with your aunt and uncle and named himself your magical guardian. He refused to enact your parents' wills. When you turned 17, they are opened, but you had to claim them before a reading."

"Can I read them now?"

"Everything was left to you, and you were supposed to go to Sirius Black."

"Wait, where do I know that name/"

"He is imprisoned in Azkaban, wrongly I believe, and without trial for selling your parents out and murdering 13 people. The goblins know he is innocent so his accounts are unfrozen, despite attempts at ministry interference," he sneered. "Foolish, arrogant wizards believe they are better, but we know the truth. He is also your godfather."

JP's head shot up from scanning the financial documents. "Oh, hell no. I'm going to get him out," he stood up.

"Wait a moment, Mr. Gibbs."

"Please, call me JP."

"It is improper."

"Not if I request it, Director. I know the laws, and, as such, I know all the loopholes because I think they are shit."

He grinned. "Very well, JP, you should also know people have been using your money."

"Illegally?"

"Did you authorize Albus Dumbledore, Petunia Dursley, or Molly Weasley to access your account?"

"No, i haven't authorized anyone. How much did they take collectively?"

"193 million galleons over the last 20 years. 500 Galleons per month were set aside for your caretakers until your 17th birthday, though it is a ridiculously high sum of money for a child each month, your parents felt it necessary."

"16 years, that would be 42000, but that's 153 unaccounted for, not to mention I was with my dad for all but three of those years and I know he never got anything...three would only be 18000 give or take a few thousand. Can we get it back?"

"Plus interest," Griphook grinned evilly.

"I'm only on leave for two weeks, then can I pass the investigations and whatnot for my dad to handle, at least until I'm home again?"

"Of course," he passed a parchment to the young teen. "I just need this filled out."

"There's a Gringotts branch in Washington DC correct?'

"Of course."

"Can he do the business there then?"

"If that is what he wishes."

"Alright, are we done for now? I give you and Griphook free reign with the investigation. Just take whatever fees from my account. I want statements every two weeks. For now, I have a prisoner to save. Have a good day, Director Ragnok, Griphook. May your gold always flow."

"And your dealings prosper. Good luck, JP."

He smirked. "I don't need luck. I'm right. And the ministry had better fucking watch out." He bowed slightly then left.

Ignoring the whispers and stares, he picked up his phone. "Dad, call Amelia Bones, I've got a ton of shit that's about to hit the fan." He got an affirmative and hung up. Once outside the bank, he Disapparated with a nearly inaudible pop. He appeared in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. "Self-righteous bastards," he muttered seeing the fountain, but he head up to the third floor with law enforcement after restraining himself from blasting it apart.

"May I help you?" a navy robe clad receptionist asked as he entered the Wing. She eyed him over appreciatively.

"He's with me," an older woman's voice said from the office behind her.

"Madame Bones! Of course."

JP smiled at the older woman and kissed her cheek. "How have you been, 'Lia?"

She hugged him with a laugh. "I'm well, Jaime, and you? I see you're still wreaking havoc on polite society again."

He smirked cockily. "It's what I do best." He winked to the receptionist. "Excuse us, gorgeous, we have some business to discuss." He led Amelia back to her office, closing the warded door behind him.

"What are you up to this time, Jaime?"

"What can you tell me about the Sirius Black case from Halloween '89?"

"There's not much to tell. He was your parent's Secret Keeper, chased down Peter Pettigrew, blew him up, and killed 13 Muggles as well."

"How do you know? The Pettigrew part?"

"Witnesses heard Pettigrew shout..." she pulled out the folder. "'You killed them. You killed Lily and James!' Then the street exploded. All they found of Pettigrew was a finger. Black was always a live wire and a much stronger wizard than Pettigrew. Why the sudden interest?"

He passed the wills to her. "I have proof he is innocent. And, as he never had a trail, I want him out."

"Albus was witness..." She muttered for a minute, trying to figure things out. "Can you give me two days?"

"Only if I can visit him now. I want to be the one to tell him."

"Come along then, leave your stuff. I'll lock up."

The pair Apparated to the outskirts of Azkaban before taking the boats across the rough waters. JP was pissed they kept him in maximum security and voiced that as a pair of Aurors led them to his cell.

"Let me in," he insisted.

"Do it," Amelia ordered when they both hesitated.

"But, we-"

"He is safe. You will do it," Amelia ordered more sternly, the promise of termination evident in her voice if they did not do what she said.

"His life," one muttered letting him in.

They locked it behind him and left on Amelia's orders. "What do you want?" Sirius asked in a monotone.

"I just wanted to talk for a bit. Mind if I sit?" he asked indicating the bed next to the unkempt man.

"Nope. Do I know you?"

"I'd hope so. It's been about 20 years since you've seen me, though. Mind if I cast a light?"

"Go ahead."

He cast a soft light in the dim cell wandlessly. "Mr. Black, I was born Harry James Potter."

"Harry?" he whispered in shocked disbelief.

"I haven't gone by that in years, but yeah, it's me, Mr. Black."

He pulled his godson to him into a tight hug. "Call me Sirius or Padfoot, Pup; I'm just so glad you're alive." He pulled back but kept his head resting against his godson's, both oblivious to the grime. "I didn't do it, Pup, I swear to you," he pleaded, borderline hysterical.

"I know, Siri. That's why I came. I wanted to tell you I'll have you out in a couple days. We'll have you out of here, and get you away from the chaos, I promise," he said returning to the tight hug.

The two men readjusted their positions after a minute, sitting side by side on the bed, only inches apart. "Tell me what's going on with you? All I know is about five years after i got in, they said you'd gone missing. You were mentioned again when you would've started Hogwarts and again at graduation only odds and ends between."

"Did you ever know Mom's sister?"

He thought. "Petunia? Never met her. Heard she's a bitch."

"From what little I remember, she was. Dumbledore left me with her and her husband the night everything went down. I don't remember much, but from what I've been told, I don't want to remember. When I was 4, I, uh, went to America with Vernon. I don't remember why, but I did. He was beating the shit out of me in some alley when this Marine stopped him. I was with him for about a week when he was killed...God, there was so much blood. Josh Stein. He was a good man, Siri, took care of me. He left me everything he had, but, just like mom and dad, I'd give everything just to have him back. It may have only been a week, but I was given more positive attention from him than from the Dursleys all 3 years."

Sirius kissed the side of the young man's head and put an arm around his shoulders. "I'm so, so sorry, Pup, I shouldn't have chased Peter."

"No, but I get why you did. I've done it and stopped myself quite a few times. I'm not upset with you at all Siri. You should've been given a trial, but we're fixing that. Amelia said two days and she'll get it taken care of."

"Thank you, Pup. What happened next?"

"I met Dad, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He lost his wife and daughter to a terrorist whom he has avenged now, about 9 years before I came along. He'd just started at NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Services, and worked Josh's case. He took quite a liking to me and I attached to him. He was a Marine like Josh; they'd actually worked on a couple missions together. Anyway, he took me in, adopted me as soon as he could, about a year after Vernon was jailed. I was 6 at this point.

"By no means were we rich, but we were well off. The money Josh left me went toward an ultra-high security private school, but I spent a ton of time at NCIS, too. I worked with nearly everyone. Ducky taught me anatomy by age 10. I could diagnose most wounds and give cause of death by age 12. I could hack nearly any system by 14. Give me an electronic, be it a phone, computer, iPod, PDA, whatever, I'll figure it out and find what you need." He didn't realize that Sirius had no idea what any of that was and continued with his story, despite Sirius's confused look.

"I was taught how to shoot a gun, played tons of sports, and maintained high grades. I was fluent in Arabic and Spanish by 7, French and Farsi by 11, Hebrew and Italian by 18. I did get a letter for Hogwarts, but I didn't want to leave the country, so I went to USMA, United States Military/Magical Academy. I wanted to be a Marine just like Josh and Dad, particularly a sniper like Dad was, though I'm more into intelligence now, because of my language skills. Anyway, I made near perfect grades there.

"About the time I turned 12, Tony DiNozzo started working at NCIS. He took a liking to me, thought I could 'win big with the ladies' and took it upon himself to teach me how to flirt."

Sirius laughed, an awkward sound that hadn't been heard in two decades. "Did it work?"

"Quite well. I am currently taken though that doesn't really stop the flirting."

"Tell me about her."

"We've been together for...6 years now. She's a saint. Stuck with me when Dad was nearly killed twice, when I nearly died, through all my training, and now, 3 tours of duty. I have 5 more months on this one, but I have two weeks off right now," he said to explain why he was there. "Lizzy is amazing. She's a nurse at the VA hospital. About 5'5" 110 pounds, baby blue eyes and stunning, silky dark brown hair. She's a dancer as well. She's a Mundane, but knows about magic, her older brother was my best friend all through school, K-12 and beyond. They were twins. Eliot and I were nearly inseparable, though, hell, we enlisted together after USMA. He was killed in a shootout two years ago. I should've died. They hit an artery in my neck, but somehow I lived. Liz and I were thinking of starting a family when I get back."

"You love her?"

"I do. We were friends for 10 years before we started dating. Not as close as Eliot and I, but we were tight. Dad just laughs when we say we're going to move out though."

"She lives with you guys?" Sirius asked shocked.

"Yeah. After Eliot was killed, her parents moved to Hawaii to get away. She was at Georgetown at the time, so Dad said she could move in. We're both quite comfortable with the current arrangements, especially with how we work. She works nights; I work days or am deployed. It works out in the end, though we wish we saw more of each other."

"Earlier, you said you don't go by 'Harry.' What do you go by?"

"JP. During the adoption, we dropped Harry, so it's just James Potter Gibbs now. Usually just JP or Gibbs, though a few call me Jaime. My brothers call me 'Trouble.'"

Sirius let out a bark like laugh again. "Trouble?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I rarely go looking for trouble, but it usually finds me. Then Serge pointed out that when I showed up nearly anywhere I cause trouble for whoever it is: the enemy, politicians, bureaucracies. I tend to fight for what I believe in and I've never lost a fight."

Amelia was back. "Jaime, it's time to go."

JP hugged his godfather tight once more before passing him something from his pocket. "I'll leave the light until you leave. It will keep away the worst of the Dementor effects. And chocolate solves everything, so there's some too. I'll see you in 2 days, Siri, I swear it."

"Be careful, Pup."

He grinned. "Always am."

Over the next two days, things were hectic as they tried to get everything and everyone together for Sirius's trial. Wednesday morning, two days after JP had gone to the jail, he saw his godfather again. He nodded as the man looked at him oddly. JP had chosen to wear his dress blues instead of formal robes and he looked quite stunning, cap casually resting under his arm.

"What are you doing, Pup?" he asked seeing a man of similar build and uniform, but 30 or so years older next to him.

"Sirius, this is my dad, Special Agent and retired Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs. We're getting you off and taking Dumbledore out. Trust me, Siri, I'm going to get you out and then we'll get you home."

"Thanks, Pup. Not to sound ungrateful, but, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course! I wouldn't have you as my tester, Sirius. Besides, it's open and shut, you were wrongfully imprisoned and we have documentation and a potion's master bringing in a fresh, perfect batch of Veritiserum. Dad's worked with him before on cases and I had the privilege of working with him on Defensive training a few times."

Amelia called the meeting to order, so Jethro moved to stand to the side. "This court is in session. We are here to try Sirius Orion Black for the betrayal of Lily and James Potter, the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 12 Muggles, as well as participation in the Dark Arts and being a Death Eater. On all charges, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty, Madam," Sirius said firmly.

"Sergeant Gibbs, the floor is yours."

"Thank you, Madame Bones," JP said stepping forward.

"Who are you?" an older man's voice called from somewhere in the middle, though JP could not place it.

"I'll be glad to tell you if you tell me."

The man's chest puffed up. He was sitting just left of Amelia. "I am Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."

"My apologies, Minister. I am Sergeant JP Gibbs, United States Marine Crops, adopted by Retired Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs, August 7, 1995, born to Lily Evans Potter and James Potter July 31. 1989, as Harry James Potter." Murmuring broke out among the croud. JP whistled shrilly, getting their atteniton. "Yeah, yeah, mysterious reappearance, blah, blah, blah, look, whatever. We're here today because Sirius Black was falsely imprisoned without a trail nearly 20 years ago." Murmurs broke out once more.

JP looked to his dad who smirked and nodded once.

He whistled again. "God, don't you people know how to shut up? At least let me talk!"

"Please continue, Jaime," Amelia said.

"Thank you, Madame Bones. 20 years ago on Halloween Night, Voldemort attacked at Godric's Hollow, killing James in the living room before heading upstairs where he killed Lily when she refused to stand aside. He then turned on me. When the spell was cast, something went haywire. I lived; he disappeared, we all know this. It's the truth. That is the same story no matter who you ask. the variable is how it happened. We were living under the Fidelis Charm. Six people knew where we were: Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, my parents, and me. A 7th was added October 31, 1990."

"How do you know this?" a man asked.

"August 17, 1998, a Charms Mistress based in Hawaii, Alexandria Green, created a charm that back tracks Fidelis Charms, telling who knows the secret and they found out."

"Why have we not heard of this charm?" a woman demanded from the second row.

"I don't know. It is widely used in the Americas, as well as Africa, Asia and the Middle East. As I was saying, I took a trip to Godric's Hollow with Special Agent Gibbs. He could not see the house and I was unable to tell him the location. This proves the Secret Keeper is still alive. There is a memorial, but it's in the middle of town. So, I call as my witness, Rubeus Hagrid."

The Aurors brought him in and he sat on JP's other side.

"State your name," Amelia said.

"Rubeus Hagrid."

"Position."

"KEeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"Proceed, Sergeant Gibbs."

"Thank you, Madam." He turned back to Hagrid. "Hagrid, you are the one who brought me to Dumbledore on Privet Drive, correct?"

"Yes, I did. Dumbledore trusted me with you and you was just a little tyke."

"How did you know to do so?"

The Headmaster told me to meet him there. Said he'd give you to yer aunt."

"Could you see the house in Godric's Hollow?"

"No, I couldn'."

"How did you get me?"

"Sirius Black handed yeh to me, he did."

"How was he? Emotionally, that is."

"He was upset, an' rightly so. He'd jus' lost his best friend. They were practically brothers. Until then, I'd never seen one without the other. He was clingin' to yeh like a life line, he was. I had to talk 'im into givin' yeh t' me."

"Did he say anything when he handed me over?" JP asked. He hadn't heard this much before, his father had been the one to do Hagrid's interview while he'd talked to McGonagall.

"He said, 'The rat took my brother, don't take my pup.' Then, 'Tell, Dumbledore I want my Pup back after Poppy checks him.'"

"Who is Poppy?"

"She's the School Healer."

"How did you get to Privet Drive?"

"I borrowed Sirius's motorbike and flew there. He offered when I said I was taken yeh to Dumbledore."

"When you gave me to Dumbledore, what did he do with me?"

"The Headmaster made sure you were wrapped up tight in your blanket and laid you on the front step with a letter."

"So, let me get this straight, Dumbledore left a 15-month-old baby, capable of waking up and wandering off, without being checked by a healer after being attacked, on a cold November morning on a stoop with nothing but a letter and a blanket?"

"That's right."

"Thank you, Hagrid. You may step down."

"I don't know about you," JP said, addressing the Wizengamot, purposely not looking at the Headmaster in the Chief's seat. "But that doesn't sound like someone who handed them over to be killed. Not only that, but he mentioned 'the rat.' I've heard Voldemort called many things both in reading up on him and talking with those on both sides of the war, as well as those who remained neutral and not one of them referred to him as a rat. Snake, yes. Rat, no. Logic dictates he would be speaking of the Secret Keeper.

"I would like to question Sirius Black under Veritiserum please."

"Bring in Potion's Master Snape," Amelia ordered. He came in. "Administer 3 drops of Veritiserum to the Defendant."

He sneered at the man and Sirius glared at him. JP narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to both. "Both of you, knock it of. You're acting no better than toddlers," he hissed.

Severus gave it to him and stepped back. "State your name," he drawled, sounding bored.

"Sirius Orion Black."

"State your birth date."

"March 21, 1968."

"State your birth parents names."

"Walburga and Orion Black."

"He is telling the truth. You may proceed, Sergeant Gibbs."

"Thank you, Master Snape. Sirius, were you Secret Keeper for the Potters?"

"No."

"Why not?" You were the obvious choice."

"That's why."

"Please explain."

"I asked James to switch to Peter, nobody would have figured him. I was to play decoy. I didn't want to risk my best friend's life, but our plan failed."

"How did you know to find us that night?"

"I tried to call James on our two-way mirrors, but there was no answer, so I panicked and Apparated straight over."

"What did you find?"

"James was dead on the living room floor. I couldn't believe it. The house was unusually silent, then I heard you, well, baby you, cry and I ran upstairs. When I saw Lily dead and you next to her crying, blood on your forehead, I picked you up and held you until I passed you off to Hagrid when he said he was taking you to Hogwarts."

"Why did you hand me over?"

"He said he was taking you to Dumbledore. I assumed he was at Hogwarts and was going to give you to Madame Pomfrey to be checked over."

"Where did you go from there?"

"To confront Peter."

"Did you find him?"

"The next afternoon I did. I confronted him, he yelled that I had done it, then he blew up the street, cut off his little finger, turned into a rat, and ran into the sewer."

"He turned into a rat?"

"Yes. He is an Animagus. James and I were too."

"What are your animals?"

"Peter is a rat. James was a stag. I am a dog."

"Who witnessed the origination of the charm?"

"Lily performed it, myself and albus Dumbledore were witneses as we watched him bind to James for the charm."

"So, Dumbledore knew you were not the Secret Keeper?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"No."

"Have you ever thought about killing anyone?"

"No."

"Have you ever been a Secret Keeper?"

"No."

"Are you or have you ever been in league with the man who calls himself Lord Voldemort?"

"No."

"Please show the courtroom your left forearm." He did. "It's bare," JP said, stating the obvious for the court record. He continued his questioning. "Have you ever used a Dark Arts spell?"

"No. My wand is made for light magic and will not perform Dark Magic."

"Have you ever considered Dark Magic?"

"No, I wanted nothing to do with my family's heritage."

"Thank you, Sirius. Madame Bones, does the court have any questions?"

"We do not. Now for a vote. All in favor of imprisonment?" 5 hands were raised. "All in favor of acquittal?" A clear majority. "Sirius Black, you have been declared innocent of all charges. As compensation, the Ministry will pay 100,000 Galleons for each year in Azkaban. You are free to go. And congratulations," she added the last as a personal note.

He hugged his godson tightly as soon as the bonds were lifted. "Thank you, Pup!"

"You're welcome, Siri. Come on, we've caused our damage here, let's go home. We've got a plane waiting so we'll be in DC by morning and get you all taken care of, sound good?"

"I'm free," he whispered almost in disbelief.

"You are. Come on, Padfoot, let's get you home."


End file.
